The present invention relates to a circuit board or substrate for installing electronic parts and, more particularly, to structures of resistors formed on the board.
In conventional circuit boards, resistors are formed on an upper surface of the board by sintering of thick film paste material or the thin film process such as evaporation depostion, sputtering, and etc.
In the arrangement of the conventional square-shaped resistors, each square-shaped resistor is formed at the position surrounded by a lattice of the four through hole conductors; however, such a conventional arrangement method has a number of drawbacks.
More particularly, in conventional arrangements, a resistor cannot be formed at an arbitrary position on the surface of the board.
It is an object of the present invention to eliminate drawbacks encountered in the prior art and to provide a circuit board in which resistors can be arranged at arbitrary positions on the board.
In accordance with the present invention, the resistors on the circuit board have circular shapes and each resistor is disk-shaped, with one electrode being arranged at the center of the resistor and the other electrode being arranged in the whole outer peripheral portion of the circle.
The present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.